


My Adventures with the Doctor

by parkthetardisonameter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkthetardisonameter/pseuds/parkthetardisonameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My whole life I was told that I was not important. That if something were to happen to me then no one would notice or care. Even my own mum told me so. But my granddad was different. He gave me hope, but it wasn't enough. I wasn't really important. I was just a temp. That’s all. A temp. That is until I met him. The Doctor he called himself. He became my best friend. He took to places that I could not even imagine. These are my adventures of how I became the most important woman in the universe. And how I forgot all of them in  order to save the universe. And how remembering them nearly killed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Adventures with the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting. Anyways I wanted to write something with Donna, as she is one of my favorite companions. Plus this is for my school paper. Can you believe that they asked me to write fanfic? Anywho I plan to eventually create a cross over. I'm not sure yet but I'll find a way. It will have multiple chapters maybe at most that i'm thinking at this moment would be like 10. I'll update weekly at the latest. Enjoy!

It all started on the day of my wedding, if I remember correctly. I was so ecstatic for the day. Wedding dress and all. As I was walking down the isle with my white roses I felt like someone was tickling me. Next thing I know I’m in a console looking room with a man that looked like he had not combed his hair in a while.   
“Where am I?” I yelled at him.   
“How did you get in here?” he said with anger. He looked like he was crying. It wasn't till later that I learned that when I met him, the Doctor had lost Rose. The only woman that he had loved at the time.   
But that was until later. I looked around the room and saw a door. I had to go. My fiancé was waiting for me. And there was no way in hell that I was going to miss my own wedding.  
He saw me going towards the door and said “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”  
“Like I would listen to you.” I opened the door and found nothing. Well not nothing necessarily. It was dark, but with tinny lights. And greens, and purples. It looked like, well space. “Where the hell am I?”   
He approached me and took out a funny looking device. It was silver with a blue tip, and it made a sonic type noise. He scanned me with it. “Hmmm… Very interesting.”   
“What? What is it?”  
“Seems to me that you got here with some Huon particles. But we destroyed them when the Timelords went to war with the Racnoss… Why are you wearing a wedding dress?” he asked like that was the oddest thing that was occurring at the moment.   
“Because I’m going bowling you git. Why else would someone wear a wedding dress?” I answered. “What’s your name anyways. Explain to me why I’m here.”   
He looked like he was afraid. No tin a bad way. In a way that looked like he had not dealt with someone like me before. But to be fair there really aren't people like me. Not trying to sound self-centered or anything but it is true and hopefully you will find out soon, when I tell more of my adventures. Anyways back to the point.   
“I’m the Doctor.” he answered.   
“Just the Doctor? Really?”  
“Yes. What about you?”  
“I’m Donna Noble. And I demand to be taken back to my wedding, and to know what is happening.”  
“Well Donna Noble. You’re in my TARDIS. And it looks like you were transported here when the particles activated and it went to the nearest Huon particles. Which is in the center of the TARDIS. But she, the TARDIS that is, pulled you here from Earth is that right? But why is the question. You’re nothing special.”  
“Oi! I’m here you know!”   
He looked at me quizzically. “What time period are you from?”  
“What do you mean time period? It’s 2009 you crazy git.”  
“Oh Donna Noble. Little Donna. Where have you been? Where where you for the Sontoran attack? The Cybermen and Daleks?”   
“Those are true? I was hungover for the Sontoran attack and as for the Cybermen and Daleks I was scuba diving in Spain.”  
He looked with a face of disbelief and amusement.  
“Would you care to explain what is happening here? Or at least who you are?” I asked.   
“You aren't alone,” he told me. “Humans did not discovered that there are aliens. The aliens found you Humans. I bet you’re wondering if I’m one,” and to be honest I was. “I’m the last one of my species,” he continued “ And the TARDIS is the last one as well. She’s a time machine and a spaceship. Her chameleon circuit got fried in the ’60’s. Hence the look of the Police Box. So I travel through time and space and help. That’s all I have now. Well what about you Donna Noble?”  
“I’m just a temp. I was going to get married until I landed in this dump, no offense. And for a moment I thought that there was no way that I was going to get home. But you just said that this was a time machine. So you can take me back right?”  
“Of course Donna Noble. To 2009!”   
He moved around the room. There was a big console sitting in the middle. All sorts of buttons and levels. Some were red, yellow, blue, green and brown. The room had a turquoise hue to it. It seemed safe and welcoming. At the time I did not know why I trusted the Doctor. But I did. It wasn’t until later that I discovered why I did. He pushed some buttons and pulled some levers.   
“ALLONS-Y!” the Doctor yelled.  
The whole room shook and I started to laugh. I was traveling in space!

As it turns out my fiancé was poisoning me with these Huon particles everyday for about a year. And that he was working for the Racnoss Empress. You see the Racnoss are an arachnid specie mixed with human. As if spiders couldn't get worse. She was an alien and she wanted to take over the world yaddi yadda. Like I haven’t hear that one before. So I didn't get married big deal. I did later on anyways. Much better looking as well. But before that I wanted adventure. Saving the world from human spiders made a girl want more danger.

 

After our little adventure and he had dropped me of at my place, the Doctor asked me to come along with him.   
“Why don’t you tag along? I want a mate you know?”   
“A mate? Well you ain’t mating with me sunshine!” Why would he say something like that?   
“No a mate. A friend.”   
“Well good. There isn’t anything there anyways. Just a long stick of alien nothing,” I retorted.   
“So what’s your answer Donna Noble? Care for more adventure?” he asked.  
How could I resist? I had just discovered that aliens were real. That we are not alone. That time travel was possible. No one would let go of that offer right? Traveling through time and space. Once in a lifetime opportunity.   
“No thank you Doctor,” I told him.   
He looked hurt. “Why not Donna?”  
“I have so many things that I want to do here on Earth.”  
“ Time travel remember?”   
“I know but, I can’t I’m sorry.”   
“I understand,” he said looking at the ground. “See you around Donna Noble.” He walked back in to the TARDIS.   
“DOCTOR!” I yelled.   
The doors opened. “Yeah?”   
“Promise me you won’t travel alone. Find someone that can keep you company.” I requested quietly. I didn't want him to be alone. Because alone is one of the worst feelings that you can get.   
“I promise.” and with that he went back in and the blue box disappeared to another time, or planet.   
I know what you’re thinking. Why are you so stupid Donna Noble? Why didn't you go with him? I know, I know. It was a stupid move. And to be honest I had no idea why I said no. But don’t fret my little children. Remember that this is the story of my adventures with the Doctor. How I became the most important woman in the whole of time and space. How I forgot and remembering nearly killed me.   
I met the Doctor again. Just not the way you might imagine. But that’s a story for later. Right now I’m going to sit back and enjoy a cuppa, while you try to figure out what happened next.


End file.
